


The Drive

by jmda4



Series: In You, A Song [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baby, Christmas in NYC, F/M, M/M, everyone's excited, expanded snippet from different fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmda4/pseuds/jmda4
Summary: The whole way to Alexis and Ted's apartment, both Rose parents asked about Alexis--how she looked, how she felt--because they hadn't seen her in person since July when she told them the news. "How is my dear bebe girl?" Moira first asked. "And her almost-bebe girl?" The Mullens got home before the other four and greeted them at the door when they arrived.An expanded scene from "I Promise You, I'm Always There." Moira and Johnny are very excited to see Alexis when they fly to New York for Christmas.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: In You, A Song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This came to me when I was falling asleep last night, so I thought I'd jot it down! This longer part didn't really fit into my last fic, but I have always been interested in Moira and Johnny's future relationship with David and Alexis, especially if Alexis ever decided to have kids. Also, I think Johnny would be super emotional in the situation solely because of his teary eyes when he talked to Alexis in "Pregnancy Test."
> 
> I was debating posting but ended up liking some of the dialogue and thought I'd share :)

Johnny sat in the front seat of Ted and Alexis's car with Patrick, who was driving, and Moira and David sat together in the back on the way back to Alexis and Ted's apartment from the airport.

"How was your flight, Mr. Rose?" Patrick asked to make conversation.

"It was pretty good, thanks," Johnny answered. "It's definitely easier to get here from California than to Schitt's Creek." Patrick nodded and gave a polite laugh. His father-in-law was right: flying to Schitt's Creek, even from short distances, always required at least one connecting flight. 

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence among the group of four. It was lightly snowing, and the family watched the people outside of the car bustling around to pick out last-minute Christmas gifts.

"Now, how's my bebe girl?" Moira asked. "And her almost bebe girl?" Moira had come around to the idea of being a grandmother quickly, and although she hadn't seen Alexis in person since she told the soon-to-be grandparents the news, she requested pictures and updates often. 

"She's good, she's good," David replied. "She looks great. From behind, you would never guess how...um...large she is from the side." David cringed. He didn't know the best way to comment on how Alexis looked, but soon after he said it, he decided that there probably wasn't a "best way" to comment on his pregnant sister's size.

"Come on, David," Patrick said, trying to be stern but having a hard time holding in the laugh that wanted to escape. "We talked about this. She has an almost full-grown baby inside of her." 

"I know that," David confirmed. "I was saying it in a good way. Like, she looks healthy. Plus, you can feel it now." He knew that if Alexis was hearing this, she'd perhaps kill them all.

And she's feeling good?" Johnny asked. He wasn't really concerned with his daughter's appearance as much as he was with her health.

"Yeah, I think she's feeling okay," Patrick said. "She doesn't complain or say anything to David or me, but Ted told us that she's pretty uncomfortable. She's healthy though, and they're both really excited more than anything." 

"Um, I think the groaning every time she sits down _and_ stands up is explanation enough that she's uncomfortable," David commented. 

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Again, David, she's carrying an almost full-grown baby. I imagine it makes every task harder." 

"David," Johnny began. "I hope you're being nice to your sister. Between hosting us all for the holidays, packing up the apartment, working, and preparing for the baby to come in hardly over a month, she's going to get stressed--and stress is just about the worst thing for her right now." Johnny sounded a touch concerned about his daughter. As much as he was the biggest proponent for the family to always spend Christmas together, this year, he had been wary about adding any more to his daughter's plate. "We're all going to need to do our part in helping Alexis and Ted this week." 

David huffed, and Patrick was happy that he didn't have to be the only one reprimanding David's sometimes insensitive attitude toward Alexis. It came from a place of love, but David was secretly a little more nervous about this whole baby thing than he was letting on.

"When will Alexis and Theodore be officially moving into their new abode?" Moira asked. 

"I believe in about two weeks," Patrick answered. "They said we can check out the new house at some point."

The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk about their lives. Moira and Johnny were mindless in the conversations and just wanted to get to the apartment to see their daughter and son-in-law.

When Moira, Johnny, David, and Patrick arrived at the apartment building, they parked and got out of the car. David watched as his parents giddily waited to see Alexis and Ted. 

"Alexis texted me that they're back from the doctors," Patrick informed, looking down at his phone. "She said to come on up." 

The group rode in the elevator quietly until they got to Ted and Alexis's floor. They walked along the hallway, still chatting among themselves until they were outside of the door. David unlocked the door with the key Ted had given him for the week and knocked as he opened it before walking in with his husband and parents.

"I brought back some visitors," he said when he spotted Alexis sitting on a barstool by the kitchen counter watching Ted as he placed some cheese and crackers (among other light foods) on a platter for his guests. 

Alexis looked up and smiled at her parents walking through the apartment door. She stood slowly from her seat--an action instructed by her doctor but difficult for the energetic woman--and waited for Moira and Johnny to get all the way in.

"Alexis!" Moira exclaimed. "You are simply radiant!" The mother gave her daughter a kiss on each cheek and then pulled away to look her up and down. "Look at you, my dear. A vision of motherhood." There was a usually absent softness in Moira's eyes as she looked at Alexis...something maternal. She could have stood in front of her daughter for the rest of the night but stepped aside to say hello to Ted when she noticed Johnny behind her wanting to greet Alexis.

Immediately, Johnny said, "Hi, Honey," and opened his arms for Alexis to fall into just like he had the night he found out he was going to be a grandfather. Alexis hooked her chin on her father's shoulder, and like David the previous day, Johnny was absolutely struck at the movement he could feel between them in the hug. Alexis could feel a catch in his breath when he first noticed.

"She's kicking because she already likes you," Alexis said softly, moving her cheek to sit against her father's shoulder.

When the father and daughter released each other, Alexis saw tears on Johnny's cheeks and more getting ready to drop from his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart," he told her, his voice still strong. "Your mother is right: a vision of motherhood." Johnny stood with his hands on Alexis's shoulders, Alexis's arms both beside her, and he continued to let his tears shamelessly fall. 

"Oh my god, Dad, don't cry," Alexis said through something resembling giggles. "Like, thank you, but you don't need to cry!" Johnny took his arms off of his daughter's shoulders and wiped some of his tears. All conversation stopped among the other family members as they watched the sweet (for Moira and David, more along the lines of nauseating) moment between the father and daughter.

"She's just coming so soon, and I could feel her, and the holidays," Johnny listed joyfully. Ted walked up behind Alexis and wrapped his arms so they sat above her abdomen. The group was standing in a sort of circle now, all focused on whoever was talking.

"Just about six more weeks," Ted chimed in. "Though, the doctor today did say that she's measuring about a week ahead, so our little Rosie might be here sooner than we think." Alexis looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Mkay, let's wait until after Christmas," David said. "It's supposed to be snowing all week, and I don't know how we'd get you to a hospital." Patrick nudged David when he saw growing nervousness on Alexis's face.

"Oh, my god, David," Alexis half-snapped. "He said a week; not six weeks. We're not ready yet. _Please_ don't manifest that."

She squeezed Ted's arms, still wrapped around her.

"Chill, Alexis. It was a joke," David replied defensively.

Alexis looked back up at Ted for help. Talking about everything they had to do before they met their daughter stressed her out, and if Ted had been (sweetly) nagging on anything, it was that stress was not good for her _or_ (as she often reminded herself when she was accidentally allowing herself to take on too much) the baby. Luckily, she had a doting husband who would go a million extra miles for anything she needed. Ted nodded in response to her look.

"No, it's fine," he said cautiously, looking for his wife's approval. "Just a lot to do before the big day. Trying to keep the stress around here as low as possible." 

Johnny nodded and gave David an _I told you so_ face. When he looked at Alexis and Ted, there was some soft concern in his eyes; he feared adding to everything his daughter and son-in-law already had to do, but at the same time, since the family was all in NYC, they could help them as much as needed.

"Well, we're here to help you both this week," Johnny stated, eyeing his son and wife to clarify that they were on the same page (he knew Patrick already was). "Whatever you need--whether it be packing the apartment, shopping, setting things up, or anything else--just name it." Alexis smiled. She just loved her family...so much that she wanted her own.

Patrick added, "Seriously, guys, anything you need." He kicked David softly who eventually gave a firm not and solid "mhm."

"Yes, we can be of abettance for any of your approaching needs," Moira clarified to aid Johnny's concern. 

Alexis tried to debate, citing that the holidays were for fun and not necessary tasks that could wait (just a little bit) longer, but her family refused to hear it.

The parents, their children, and their two bonus-children spent the rest of the week celebrating the holidays. David was right about the weather--they were snowed in nearly the whole time--but catching up was mostly an inside activity anyway in the middle of NYC winter. By the end of the week, items Ted and Alexis could live without for two weeks were packed into boxes, most of the last baby products had been ordered, and thanks to Moira and David's expertise, the nursery was basically designed and ready to be brought to life as soon as they were in the new house. Alexis didn't feel all the way ready, but she was getting there.

They all agreed together that it was a great Christmas, but once everyone was back to their normal living arrangements, all four Roses confided in their spouses that this Christmas was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy? Perhaps. Necessary? I hope. Hope you enjoyed! I don't know how everyone sees the characters in the future, but I just like to play around with it. This is set in a future where Alexis is a PR star because...I mean we all know that's what she'll be. Let me know if there is anything you'd like me to write!


End file.
